Doctor Octopus's Arms
DOCTOR OCTOPUS' ARMS ARTIFICAL ARMS (Titanium Version I) Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. Arm-Walking D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stretching D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double an Artificial Arms die. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Artificial Arms power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack against the wearer, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Robotic Arms. Shutdown Artificial Arms and add a D6 to the Doom Pool. Recover via opportunity or transition. Limit: Conscious Activation. If stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Artificial Arms. Recover Artificial Arms when stress is recovered or you awake. If mental trauma is taken, shutdown Artificial Arms until trauma is recovered. ARTIFICAL ARMS (Titanium Version II) The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. Arm-Walking D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stretching D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Tools D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double an Artificial Arms die. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Artificial Arms power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack against the wearer, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Robotic Arms. Shutdown Artificial Arms and add a D6 to the Doom Pool. Recover via opportunity or transition. ARTIFICAL ARMS (Adamantium Version) The adamantium harness was powerful enough to both restrain and pummel the Hulk into submission, it made besting Iron Man in combat possible, tearing the hero's armor apart with a defeat so harsh that Tony Stark began to doubt his abilities almost enough to allow his persistent problem with alcohol abuse to flare up. The adamantium harness is also capable of holding a small jetpack allowing him to fly to places faster and able to evade Spider-Man more easily. Doctor Octopus is even capable of whirling his tentacles around to deflect small projectiles like bullets. Arm-Walking D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Flight D6, Stretching D8, Godlike Durability D12, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Adamatium Plating. On a successful reaction against an edged or blunt attack action, either convert opponent’s effect die into an Artificial Arms stunt or step back effect die by –1 and inflict as physical stress. Spend 1 PP to use this stunt if opponent’s action succeeded. SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double an Artificial Arms die. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Artificial Arms power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack against the wearer, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Robotic Arms. Shutdown Artificial Arms and add a D6 to the Doom Pool. Recover via opportunity or transition. ARTIFICAL ARMS (Carbonadium Version) After the original and adamantium harnesses were both destroyed, Octavius wore a carbonanium harness with tentacles bearing an octopus-like motif. Arm-Walking D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stretching D8, Godlike Durability D12, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Energy Surge. Spend a D6 doom die to step up or double Superhuman Strength. Step back Superhuman Strength to 2D8 for subsequent actions. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double an Artificial Arms die. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Artificial Arms power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack against the wearer, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Heavy Metal. On a magnetic attack or while swimming, change any Artificial Arms power into a complication and gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. Limit: Robotic Arms. Shutdown Artificial Arms and add a D6 to the Doom Pool. Recover via opportunity or transition. ARTIFICAL ARMS (Carolyn Trainer Titanium Version) Carolyn Trainer, daughter of Seward Trainer and adoring student of Octavius, obtained a set of four tentacles identical to Octavius' and made use of a personal force-field that kept anything from hitting her. (However, her tentacles could lash out from the shield at any time during its use.) She took the name Doctor Octopus in honor of her beloved instructor, the original Dr. Octopus. Arm-Walking D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stretching D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Tools D8 SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Force Shield. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore physical stress, unless caused by a light-based or mystic attack. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double an Artificial Arms die. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Artificial Arms power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack against the wearer, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Robotic Arms. Shutdown Artificial Arms and add a D6 to the Doom Pool. Recover via opportunity or transition. Category:Items Category:Tech Items